Lost and Found
by Mikey's Kunoichi
Summary: Written by Zatanna's-Magical-Wish - Formerly Artemis 3rd Gate -and Mikey's Kunoichi for the Ultimate Collab challenge - Superboy found something in the laundry.


**A/N: This story was created in response for "The Ultimate Collab Challenge!" on the YJ forum. I, Zatanna's Magical Wish, was given permission to start off the story with an athor note. I might say, this story was absolutely amazing. Two ideas blended into one. I better stop blabbing and let you read...enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>Heat enveloped Superboy's hands as he reached into the dryer and removed the raven black shirt and sloppily folded it into a square. When he next reached in, the clone expected to pull out a pair of denim jeans, so he was not expecting the small green pair of shorts that appeared in his hand instead.<p>

He stared at the cloth as he gingerly held it up to more closely examine it, trying to deduce who it belonged to. It looked vaguely … feminine to him, which meant it could belong to either Artemis or Megan. Artemis seemed a more likely choice she always seemed to be wearing green, but maybe Miss Martian preferred colors more natural to her skin tone underneath her…

Superboy blushed furiously when he realized that what he was holding in his hand could be the underwear of his team mate and he hastily dropped it into an empty laundry basket before continuing to fold his shirts and jeans, determined not to touch the offending item again.

His motions became fluid with rehearsed ease – reach in, remove, fold, repeat – until the appliance was empty. Satisfied with the job he had done, Superboy grabbed his sloppily folded stack of clothes and walked away to put his laundry in his rooms.

His door opened with a whoosh and he tossed the clothes in, not caring where it landed or that his floor was covered with clothes that were only partially folded.

Still determined not to think about the green shorts, he resolutely marched towards the laundry room, but stopped at the doorway. An internal debate raged with in him. Should he take the offending piece of cloth and discreetly ask the girls if it belonged to them, or should he leave it in the laundry basket and let somebody claim it that way?

Superboy considered the possibilities in his head until the image of Wally finding the shorts intruded. He was certain that Wally would grab the garment, then speed out into the living room to ask (loudly) who they belonged to.

That solved it for the clone. He hurried into the laundry room, grabbed the basket and carried it out into the entertainment center.

"Megan? Artemis? Can I see you for a minute?" Superboy asked. As the two girls rose from their seats, Wally dashed up.

"Hey Supes, what d'ya got there?" Before he could stop him, Wally reached in and yanked out the shorts.

Everyone looked at the small green clothing with wide eyes. The young Martian broke the silence "Are those yours, Artemis?"

A brief giggle escaped from between Wally's lip, as he struggled to hold back his laughter. He looked over at the blond archer, and the look on her face sent him into a full scale laughter attack. Artemis's face transformed from that of a mortified teenage girl to a terrifying glare at Wally that would have caused the Joker to pee his pants.

"Those are not mine!" She yelled at him. "For all we know, Wally, they could be yours!"

As fast as he started, the red head stopped. "Puh-lease, like I would wear such a thing." He scoffed.

Robin smirked "Weren't you the one that was saying yesterday how you would look terrific in a speedo?"

"Traitor!"

Every one turned their attention to Megan. "Don't look at me! On Mars, we don't have anything like them, and they show too much skin for me to wear as anything besides a bikini. I only have one bikini, which you all have seen. These shorts do not belong to me."

Robin was automatically dismissed as the owner of the shorts because no one could see Batman allowing his protégée, masked or otherwise, to wear them.

Kaldur was also questioned. He, like every other member of the team, claimed that the shorts didn't belong to him.

The group stared at the shorts, each very confused. Wally sighed. "What do we do with them?" He asked.

Artemis turned and started walking off, "Do whatever you want with them." Megan followed her friend to the couch, where they resumed watching the episode of 'The Cape'. Wally looked at Superboy who shrugged and walked off to finish his other chores. Wally did the only thing her knew to do with unwanted clothes - He tossed them over his shoulder as he walked away

****Shorts**Shorts**Shorts**Shorts**Shorts**Shorts**Shorts**Shorts**Shorts**Shorts**Shorts**Shorts**Shorts**Shorts**Shorts**Shorts**Shorts**Shorts**Shorts**Shorts**Shorts**Shorts**Shorts**Shorts**Shorts****************************************************

It was a game that Robin and Kid Flash liked to play. Whenever boredom struck, Wally would start to pester his friend about his identity. Usually, it was random guesses based on looks – He was the secret son of Keanu Reeves, who was really Batman, was one of his most popular theories. Normally, Robin would play along and argue why his beliefs were invalid. But tonight, Robin had stalked into his room after snapping at Wally that he was busy right now.

So Wally was surfing the internet, searching for articles and pictures about his wonder friend. He clicked through the pictures at lightning speed

After an hour, Wally walked into the entertainment room, his search was failing and he needed to stretch his legs. The speedster dashed around the room a couple times, letting his legs wake up. As he did so, he thought about his caped friend, and memories bubbled to the surface. At one point, Robin had been his idol – Sure, the Bat was pretty amazing for a normal human, but in Wally's eyes, his partner had been even more so. After all, Robin was a kid and he was able to keep up with the caped crusader. He remembered the first time he had seen the Boy Wonder as he slowed to a stop and glanced around the room.

The shorts, which had distracted the team earlier, weren't there anymore!

In a way that was very unlike the ginger teen, a grin slowly spread across his face. As all the pieces fell into place, he sped down the hall way to the door that had been decorated with glaring yellow caution tape and signs to 'Keep out'. Excitedly, Wally pounded on the door

"Come on! I know you're in there!" He yelled, amusement dripping from every word. Wally continued to beat on the door until it slid open to reveal the extremely not amused face of his team mate.

"What do you want, Wallace?"

He was surprised he hadn't remembered before – those thin, muscled legs as they carried their owner through feats of acrobatic wonder, or the glaring contrast between master and apprentice as they stood on the roof.

Before he ran off, laughing crazily, he leaned forward and said "Those were some short shorts!"

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>MK: Some comic book history is in this fic – For those of you only familiar with the Young Justice TV show, when Robin appeared in the 1940s as Batman's witty sidekick, he wore bright colors and short pants. I definitely suggest image googling 1940s Robin in order to fully appreciate this image<strong>

**Anyways, we hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
